0megafandomcom-20200215-history
Coop Omega
About Coop_Omega is the first horror mappack of Omega Maps, however, as of any other maps, the maps are only available to those who joined the server. Coop_Omega is set before the storyline of EoD_Jail, a proof is a un-corrupted Section F. Maps coop_omega1 - The first map of coop_omega. An unnamed team (after a mission) were returning back to Section F to the Overseer. However, they don't meet any hostiles, but only heard them. coop_omega2 - The second map of coop_omega. The team were close to their objective, but the corrupted was dangerously close to Section F, decaying the path and leaving only floating pieces of the corrupted metal floor. Atleast one or more players should take a portal gun and must place them above the void. After completing the portaling, the team must go to the Advanced Control Room and meet the Overseer, that gives them an objective to find a distress beacon which is located far in The Corruption. coop_omega3 - The third map of coop_omega. The team must avoid more spaces of the void and meet a paranormal being known as "The Stalker". After a player presses a button next to a door, they will firstly meet with faceless cannon fodder enemies known as "The Attackers". After neutralizing the wave, the players will meet a door blocking their way. The players must press a button, that when activated, triggers a drill that will drill through a live soldier's skull, releasing a hidden keycard. After killing another short wave, the team will heard a short fight between a soldier and an unseen enemy, in which the soldier looses. After destroying an explosive crate, the explosion attracts the attention of the first mini-boss known as "The Corrupted Vortigaunt". Defeating it will gain access to a ground portal which leads to coop_omega4. coop_omega4 - The fourth map of coop_omega. The team must complete an Afraid of Monsters-style puzzle. After the puzzle is completed, the team will hear a bang and gunfire, if the team proceeds, the gunfire will incredibly cease. A player will then use a keycard on a door and will meet another dead body pile and a breached fence gate. The team must proceed with caution and press a button that opens the locked gates near the keycard-locked (now unlocked) door. But unluckily, if a player goes back to the door, a locked fence gate will block the way. The player must proceed through a different way, in which they must eliminate a wave of Attackers. coop_omega5 - The fifth map of coop_omega. The team maked it through a quite heavily corrupted area where they meet their future selves getting killed by the Sane Military. They also discover a long wall with bloody text explaining how the notes work. After a while, the team, in confusion, will meet a dead dolphin on their way. coop_omega6 - The sixth map of coop_omega. After dropping from an ludicrous height, they will land on some sort of corrupted sewers with water replaced with blood. However, they were suprised by getting surrounded by a wave of Attackers. coop_omega7 - 'The seventh map of coop_omega. The team strangely reached Section F, only to find out that Section F has been successfully corrupted. More strangely, after picking up a radio with a mysterious man communicating with them, they got attacked by the Sane Military. '''coop_omega8 -' The eighth map of coop_omega. The team managed to defeat the Sane Military forces in Section F. They met a very long blood trail leading to a mutilated body. Before that, they heared a large amount of rubble that appears to be parts of walls that didn't went corrupted fall and block the team's way. However, before the mysterious man comes up with an idea, the team already used a "shortcut". After that, they heard ghostly whispers in their heads. Seconds after, an Attacker "popped out" and let out a horryifing scream, only to get killed by the team. They came across a small wave of Attackers and a pentagram portal that was blocked by a Corrupted Vortigaunt. After the Vortigaunt is killed, the portal opens up, allowing the team to get out from the area. '''coop_omega9 - The nineth map of coop_omega. The team teleported to an extremely terryifing area that can be a massively corrupted area or The Source. This time, instead of getting mutilated by the Watchers, they were losing sanity (which was an attempt caused by The Watchers). To survive in such conditions they were in, the team must've stepped on strange pools of blood that regained sanity. As they proceeded, they were losing higher and higher portions of their sanity until they reached a "safe house". The "safe house" was filled with Attackers and several taunting and story-related messages. Enemies Here is a small list of enemies encountered in the mappack. The Corrupted *Attacker *Floater* *Corrupted Vortigaunt *Watcher *Stalker *Facehead (upcoming) Human *Sane Military *Trapped soldier* enemy with an asterisk (*'') next to it's name is considered as a variant''